


Five Ways Radek and Elizabeth Got John Into Bed

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, five things fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titles says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Radek and Elizabeth Got John Into Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_cygnet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dark_cygnet).



> Prompt: Five Ways Radek and Elizabeth Got John Into Bed.

**1.** When Radek approaches him in the mess, voice quiet and teeth worrying his bottom lip, John finds the shyness surprisingly sexy. He never looks John in the eye and John thinks it’s because he’s nervous. After all, it’s not everyday you ask your sort-of-friend-definitely-not-a-boss to help you with a _special_ birthday treat.

Later, lying on his back, hands full of soft flesh and black curls, he realises it had nothing to do with nerves. Elizabeth grinds down hard, head thrown, lost in her own pleasure. She and Radek groan in unison, and John would too, if he could. 

Radek never breaks eye contact, not even when he comes, his cock hot and brutal against John’s throat.

 

***

 

**2.** “It is a game, no?” he says, deliberately thickening his accent. “To play with friends?” Elizabeth is giggling against his shoulder, too far gone to be any help. Still, Radek likes to make her laugh. 

“Uh, yeah, but…”

“Are we not friends, Colonel?” He leans in, attempting to look mournful, and feeling almost bad when Sheppard buys it clean and clear. Almost. 

“Hey, now, that’s not… We’re _great_ friends.”

Elizabeth is attempting to sit up again, breathlessly waving a hand toward the table. Radek thinks a pout might be too much but instead it’s the thing that finally clinches the deal. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll play.” John runs a hand through his hair, laying an empty beer bottle on its side and giving it a little trial spin. “Who wants to go first?”

 

***

 

**3.** Elizabeth may be stubborn but she’s not stupid. Even so, it takes her almost three years to admit that some choices are impossible to make. Thankfully Radek is a very patient man. 

The next time John comes for dinner he doesn’t leave for two days. And then only because he refuses to share a toothbrush anymore.

 

***

 

**4.** She tastes good. Like damp earth opening to reveal hidden treasures. Surrounded by the whitewhite strength of her thighs, Radek kneels by the desk, silencing all protests with his mouth.

There’s a reason they’ve never done this in her office and it’s not the one Elizabeth claims it is. 

Behind him, Radek hears a noise, a soft gasp and then the door sliding shut. He drowns his grin in the silky wetness, pulling down the zipper of his trousers, suddenly harder than he can ever remember being.

The hands coming to rest on his shoulders are hesitant, but less so than he expected.

 

***

 

**5\. **In the end, it’s John who asks, drunk and laughing and a little bit desperate under all that. He tips back the bottle, slouching on their couch with too perfect casualness that speaks volumes. 

Elizabeth drops his hand under the table to brush against Radek’s, a gesture of relief rather than permission.

Sometimes other people’s loneliness is your responsibility. And sometimes you can find a way to fix it.


End file.
